thirty seconds before sunrise
by heytrisha
Summary: Ini hari kelima semenjak kepergian mereka dari dinding; dan matahari akan terbit tiga puluh detik lagi.


**title**: _thirty seconds before sunrise_

**genre**: hurt/comfort

**rating**: T

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

* * *

Ymir menonton matahari terbenam; kakinya terayun-ayun di antara ranting pohon dan sebuah apel tergenggam di tangannya.

Reiner dan Bertholdt sedang pergi untuk pergi untuk mencari air, dan baru kembali entah berapa menit lagi. Ymir menggigit apelnya, rasa manis yang segar memenuhi mulutnya yang terasa kering.

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak kepergian meraka dari dinding. Ymir masih bisa mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Krista ketika mereka berpisah; bagaimana gadis itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit digambarkan dan bagaimana cara gadis itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Mungkin Krista tengah merindukannya saat ini. Atau mungkin juga tidak. Ymir mendesah perlahan, dan menggigit apelnya sekali lagi. Ia setengah mati ingin tahu bagaiman keadaan gadis itu; apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang, namun hal itu bagaikan segenggam angan yang rapuh baginya.

Tiga puluh detik lagi matahari akan terbenam; dan Ymir membisikkan seuntai doa agar gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Reiner dan Bertholdt kembali ketika hari sudah menjelang petang, dua kantong berisi air tergenggam di masing-masing tangan mereka berdua.

Ymir menoleh ke bawah.

"Kalian lama sekali," komentarnya. Reiner mengangkut bahu, dan mulai memanjat keatas—diikuti oleh Bertholdt yang naik beberapa menit kemudian.

"Sungainya lumayan jauh dari sini," Reiner memberitahu. Ia mengambil tepat di sebuah dahan besar, beberapa meter dari tempat Ymir. Bertholdt duduk di dahan sebelahnya.

"Oh," Ymir membalas singkat. Digigitnya apelnya sekali lagi.

"Ini," Bertholdt menyerahkan satu dari kantong air yang dibawanya ke gadis itu. di luar dugaan, Ymir mengibaskan tangannya.

"Simpan saja. Aku akan memintanya besok pagi," gumam gadis itu. Bertholdt mengangkat alisnya, namun tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau tidak haus?" Reiner bertanya sembari membuka kantong airnya.

"Tidak."

Hening menyelimuti mereka bertiga sesudah itu. Jangkrik menggaungkan suaranya beberapa meter di bawah; selebihnya—hutan itu sepi.

"Kau yakin tidak ada Titan yang lewat sini?" Reiner menggumam khawatir. Ymir, yang baru saja selesai mengunyah apelnya, mengangkat alis dengan heran.

"Lumayan yakin, kukira. Aku tak melihat tanda-tanda Titan di sekitar sini…"

Reiner menghela napas panjang. "Semoga begitu."

"Lagipula," Ymir menggigit apelnya sekali lagi, dan mengunyahnya. "Kalaupun ada Titan, kau kan bisa melawannya," tukasnya cuek. Reiner mendengus pelan.

"Aku… sedang tak ingin berubah untuk saat ini."

Ymir mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah. Lihat saja nanti jadinya bagaimana," balasnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Reiner menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Kurasa… kita benar-benar nekat," Reiner mendesah perlahan, wajahnya kelihatan lelah.

Di atas, bulan purnama bersinar penuh—namun langit terlihat begitu gelap.

* * *

Ymir terbangun pada subuh keesokan paginya. Ia membenarkan ikatan rambutnya yang terasa longgar, dan memandang berkeliling.

Reiner dan Bertholdt masih tertidur di dahan mereka dengan aman. Ymir menegakkan badannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering.

Sekarang sudah hari kelima semenjak kepergian mereka dari dinding. Ymir bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah para anggota militer masih mengejar mereka hingga saat ini—namun Ymir merasa kalau hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dikhawatirkan.

Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah dilakukan Krista saat ini. Mungkin ia masih tertidur. Atau mungkin ia sudah bangun dan sedang membantu para senior menyiapkan sarapan. Ia tersenyum dalam hati dengan pemikiran itu.

Mungkin gadis itu bahkan sedang mengkhawatirkannya sekarang. Atau mungkin juga tidak. Ymir menghela napas pendek, jari-jarinya terasa dingin. '_Krista, aku baik-baik saja disini,_' katanya dalam hati; dan ia berharap gadis itu bisa mendengarnya.

Setengah jam lagi, matahari mungkin akan terbit. Ymir menggosok-gosok matanya yang terasa kering, berbagai hal berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Mungkin Annie masih ditahan hingga saat ini; mendadak Ymir teringat akan gadis itu. pasti Bertholdt cukup mengkhawatirkannya sekarang.

—Bukan, pasti Bertholdt sangat, _sangat_ mengkhawatirkannya sekarang; ralatnya dalam hati. Ymir dapat menebak perasaan pemuda itu terhadap sang gadis Leonhardt; bagaimana pemuda itu menahan napasnya, dan pipinya yang mendadak merona merah begitu Annie berada di dekatnya.

Namun sayang sekali—si gadis Leonhardt sepertinya tak menyadari perasaan pemuda itu. _Hmm_, Ymir menghela napas dalam hati.

Si gadis Leonhardt itu memang jarang sekali menyadari kehadiran seorang Bertholdt Fubar. Ymir bertanya-tanya mengapa. Atau mungkin, gadis itu bisa saja malah menaruh perasaan pada si canggung Arlert. Armin Arlert, yang menjebak si pemuda tinggi yang tengah tertidur di dekat Ymir saat ini; yang mata birunya berkilat-kilat dengan ketenangan sekaligus juga kedalaman samudra yang tak bisa ditebak.

Ymir tersenyum dalam hati; berpikir bahwa ia kagum pada kecerdasan pemuda itu. Buku yang sampulnya terlihat selalu gemetaran dan kertasnya begitu tipis memang terkadang tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja apa isinya.

Ia melirik ke arah Bertholdt dan Reiner yang masih tertidur sekali lagi; setelah itu melakukan sedikit peregangan pada badannya yang terasa kaku. Ia tersenyum dalam hati; langit mulai terlihat lebih terang dan matahari mungkin akan terbit lima belas menit lagi.

Ia teringat para _trainee_ yang sedang berada di dalam dinding; mereka mungkin sudah bangun sekarang. Ia teringat akan pertengkaran Jean dan Eren yang selalu hebih setiap kali sarapan. Ia teringat Sasha yang terkadang meminta roti padanya, dan selalu meminta apapun dari Krista. Ia teringat Annie yang selalu menghabiskan makan paginya sendiian di meja yang terletak di sudut; pandangan gadis itu menerawang dan pipinya bahkan sama sekali tak memerah.

Ia teringat pada Krista; dan dadanya terasa dingin begitu mengetahui bahwa gadis itu kali ini akan menghabiskan sarapannya sendirian.

* * *

Reiner dan Bertholdt terbangun beberapa menit kemudian, dan mereka membuka kantong air yang mereka simpan kemarin, lalu meminumnya. Bertholdt menawarkan sekantong pada Ymir—yang langsung diambil oleh gadis itu.

"Apa rencana kalian?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba. Reiner terdiam; matanya mendadak berkilat waspada, sementara Bertholdt terlihat seperti menahan napas.

"Rencana… apa?" akhirnya Reiner membalas. Ymir tertawa.

"Haha, jangan berpura-pura bodoh," tukasnya dengan suara rendah. "Kalian mau menghancurkan dinding lagi? Setelah dinding Maria, kali ini dinding Rose."

Bertholdt menelan ludah; Ymir bisa mengawasi kalau tangan pemuda itu terlihat gemetaran. Di sampingnya, Reiner meminum airnya dengan gugup.

"Kau…"

"—jangan kira aku tidak tahu," Ymir memotong ucapan Reiner dengan nada malas. "Aku hidup lebih lama dari kalian, omong-omong."

Bertholdt dan Reiner terdiam.

"Jadi… apa rencana kalian?" ulang Ymir dengan suara serak. "Aku yakin kita disini bukan cuma untuk duduk-duduk dan bertamasya di hutan macam piknik pecinta alam."

Reiner meminum airnya sekali lagi; tangannya sedikit berkeringat. "Tak ada," katanya pada akhirnya. "Dan kami tidak punya rencana untuk menghancurkan dinding lagi."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya," kali ini Bertholdt yang menjawab—nada suaranya terdengar lelah.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu," balas Ymir sembari menyeringai. "Setidaknya, kalian masih menganggap diri kalian sebagai bagian dari manusia," gumamnya sembari mendesah pelan.

Reiner mengangkat alisnya.

"Kami memang manusia—"

"_Sampah,_" desis Ymir dengan suara rendah. "Setelah apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, kalian masih berani menyebut diri kalian sebagai manusia, huh?"

Hening sejenak. Ymir memejamkan matanya—ia teringat pada tragedi runtuhnya dinding waktu itu, debu yang menutupi langi serta bau darah yang menyebar dimana-mana.

"Kami juga—" Bertholdt memecah kesunyian, nada suaranya bergetar. "Kami juga tak ingin menjadi Titan, _sebenarnya!_ Siapa juga yang menginginkan hal itu—"

Reiner menepuk pundak sahabatnya, dan Bertholdt terdiam. Di dekat mereka, Ymir menggigit punggung tangannya perlahan-lahan, kulitnya terasa kebas dan begitu dingin.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, Ymir!" Reiner memperingatkan gadis itu, wajahnya berkeringat. Ymir tersenyum tipis.

"Titan yang berlari dari bayangannya sendiri…" gumam gadis itu perlahan. "Hm, aku membenci kalimat itu."

Diluar dugaan, Reiner memandangi gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku juga," bisiknya pelan. Di sampingnya, Bertholdt menahan napas—matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Bodoh," Ymir mengulum sebuah senyum tipis, mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat sekilas. "Segala hal tentang ini merupakan sesuatu yang konyol—"

Bertholdt menyeka bagian bawah matanya yang terasa lembab, sementara Reiner meminum airnya lagi dengan canggung.

"Tapi," gadis itu menghela napas panjang, helaian rambutnya yang kusut bergerak-gerak ditiup angin. "Aku menyukai rasanya menjadi seorang manusia."

Bau embun dari dedaunan yang basah menggantung di udara; langit mulai terlihat terang. Reiner tersenyum perlahan; di sampingnya, mata Berthold berkaca-kaca akan harapan.

.

.

Matahari akan terbit tiga puluh detik lagi, tirai gelap perlahan mulai disibakkan di langit—dan Ymir sangat, sangat bersyukur telah diberikan kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup sebagai seorang manusia.

* * *

[ _Ia ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi._ ]

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
